The Games of Primacron
by ultimatemh
Summary: Every 100 lightyears, Primus and Unicron host a competition to see who's chosen team will beat the other, the prize for the winning team? An endless supply of energon. So the stakes are high and youll wanna see whats going on, also needs ocs


The Games of Primacron

-in the nothingness of the universe-

Black. All that is visible is black. No stars, no lights, just pure nothingness.

But then, colors appear. On one side, there is a calming blue glowing out. On the other, there is a burning yellow that creates an air of malevolence. Out from the Blue, we see a hologram of Primus, the being of order in the multiverse. Out of the yellow, we see Unicron, the being of chaos who shifts between dimensions.

Finally, Primus speaks, "It's been 100 light years already, hasn't it brother?" "Yes it has Primus," Unicron says in a malevolent tone, "shall it be the same wager as usual?" "Of course Unicron, Of course." When the sentence was finished, The two godly machines reached out to each other and shook hands, beginning the Games of Primacron.

-at the autobot base on earth-

It has been a hard day on the autobots, Decepticons had tried to raid their energon stores earlier on that day, and during the battle, somebody's stray laser had somehow hit an energon cube causing a mass explosion destroying nearly all their supply. So now with so little energon to fuel them, they couldn't get most of their injuries healed. Optimus, being the leader of the their group, decided to try and rally the forces, "don't worry autobots, we can fix this. All we need to do is find more energon and-" before he could finish his sentence, an angered Grimlock stood up and angrily beat his fist against the nearest wall, putting a dent in it "HOW?! Most of our troops were injured in the explosion, Humans don't have the things we need to make more, and we don't even have enough energon to activate a space bridge to get us more from Cybertron!" Grimlock, who had been found recently buried on earth along with the rest of the Dinobots in stasis lock on earth buried in the crust after being accidently sent there by the explosion of the spacebridge made by shockwave while they were on cybertron. Once they were reactivated, the autobots fixed some of Grimlock's neural functions, allowing him to speak in a normal dialogue, but still couldn't repair most of the damage done. "Grimlock, we know how slim a chance we have of keeping our energon levels at a functioning level for long, but I know that if we're having trouble, so are the decepticons

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Megatron was using some of his prisoners to vent his rage onto, "RAAGGHH!" he had said this as punching an autobot prisoner's faceplate clean through and instantly killed him, "Useless Starscream! That good for nothing fool had blasted the energon, thinking that if he did that and destroyed the autobots, he could've achieved 'glory' and won the favor of MY troops and they would've made him leader. I obviously should've beaten the fact into him that we're extremely low on energon and needed to take the Autobots so we could SURVIVE!"

-later in the main command center of the Decepticons-

Megatron was viewing over his soldiers impatiently looking at them for ideas of how to find more. "How the slag are we going to survive!?" Barricade had yelled out angrily. "I don't know!" ask our incompetent leader Megatron!" Starscream had said in an annoyed tone. Megatron scowled at starscream with disdain but worry, he didn't know where to find more. But just then, a hologram of Unicron had appeared in the center of the table they were all sitting at. "Hello Decepticons, it is my 'pleasure' to inform you all that you are to participate in the Games of Primacron. An event Primus and I hold as a time to show who' faction can win over the others in combat. In these games, I've chosen you, The Decepticons, as my faction." "what's in it for us Unicron? We're all low on energon and have suffered battle damage. We have no time to participate in your childish games." Oh, I believe that the prize will be most helpful to you Megatron,"

-at the autobot base-

"A prize?" Optimus had asked primus with curiosity. The autobots had been receiving the same message from Primus. " yes a prize, and that prize is-"

"AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF ENERGON?!" Megatron was appalled at this offer, unlimited energon. That would mean he would never be on low supply, that would mean he could win the war all the easier! "Unicron, we the deceoticons agree to your offer," at this the decepticons rejoiced and began shouting words of joy.

"But there are rules to this game Optimus," "What are these rules Primus?"

"The rules are these Optimus,"

"One, you can only bring one of your favored warriors with you on this game, you are to bring 10 other warriors with you.

"Two, you are to organize yourself into 2 teams of 5, one of your preferred warriors acting as a captain with your other chosen in the other teams

Three, No kill shots. Should you inflict fatal blows on your opponent, the will be teleported to a medbay for immediate repairs.

These are all of the rules of the games of Primacron, aside from this, Captains won't actually fight, they can give commands, but not fight.

"You will have two Orns to choose your warriors." And with this. The holograms had them disappeared and commotion erupted among the ranks among who will be chosen. Optimus had decided then who he would choose, "bumblebee, you'll be –" "NO!" Grimlock had yelled out angrily. "I will be the other other captain to accompany you. You'll need my power to have any chance to defeat the cons." "Very well Grimlock. I'll let you come" Grimlock. Was very pleased he got to go.

"Shockwave, you will be the other captains of the decepticons."

"As you command Megatron" The Cyclops said. "We WILL have victory!" megatron yells into the air.

Okay people there you have it, the first chapter in the Games of Primacon fanfic!

I need 35 ocs for my story, also maybe two to be commentators

Optimus Prime- The Alphas:insignia: autobot symbol with a shield behind it

Grimlock: the Carnagebots: insignia: autobot symbol with clawmarks behind it

Decepticons

Megatron: The conquerers: insignia: decepticon with two swords crossing behind it

Shockwave: The Brain sstorms: insignia: decepticon symbol with a storm cloud behind it

Now here's the oc form:

Name:

Gender: (mech[male] or femme[female])

Body type:( Skinny, bulky? What?)

Height:

Faction: (autobot or decepticon)

Team: what team are you on

Alternate mode: (you can have a vehicle mod or beast mode. Beasts can be transmetals, transmetal 2s, or fuzors. Triple changers are allowed, but only one per team.)

Robot Appearance:

Personality:

Melee weapon: (i.e: swords, shields, maces ) allowed up to two

Ranged weapon: (i.e: guns, rocket launchers)

Special ability: (i.e: cloak)

Other:

Love interest:(I might put it in but no gurantee)

That's all there is, Here is my oc Slash

Name: Slash

Gender: Mech

Body type: a light, skinny body

Height: 10ft

Faction: decepticons

Team: conquerer

Alternate mode: A black lion with a red mane as well as dragon wings and tail, both red.

appearance: Black with red stripes on his legs arms, and the mask that covers most of his face, he has a red visor on it. His decepticon symbol is on his shoulder. The lion head moves to the chest and his beast mode limbs become his arms and legs

personality: A fun loving often killing decepticon. He likes breaking things and mostly going on killing missions for megatron.

Melee weapon: two swords that are his tail in beast mode

Ranged weapon: a wrist mounted gatling gun

Special ability: he can breathe fire mixed with tar in beast mode and shoot it from his wrist gun in robot mode

Other: He doesn't need a command code to transform

Love interest: Doesn't have one but is open for anyone who would be

Well I hope you guys wanna submit one, so bye ^^


End file.
